Godzilla and Anguirus's Random Quest
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Godzilla and Anguirus experience random things on Monster Island...and it gets really odd when Godzilla is kidnapped...and it's messed up to see King Kong playing videogames. Just read the story. FINALLY finished.
1. The Random Introduction

**Godzilla and Anguirus's Random Quest**

Disclaimer: We don't own Godzilla and Company. And this plot is NOT ripped-off from a fanfic. Oh, and one more thing: No flames PERIOD. Enjoy the show!

* * *

Godzilla was stomping along as usual; walking on the peaceful home he called Monster Island. 

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"Wow," Godzilla said, "King Kong was right. Stomping DOES lower stress." He smiled and continued walking.

Godzilla stopped by a cave and called out, "Yo, Anguirus! Ya home?"

"Yes. Maybe. Well, sorta. Okay, I am," Anguirus randomly replied.

Godzilla smiled, and then the mutant dinosaur then pressed the doorbell.

DING DONG DING DONG

Anguirus popped out of his cave. "Hello? Oh, hiya Godzilla!"

Godzilla waved. "Heya Anguirus!"

Anguirus moved out of the entrance and pointed inside. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Godzilla said, as he and Anguirus entered the cave, with Anguirus closing the entrance door.

Godzilla looked around, as was agape. "Wow. You sure did redecorated, Anguirus."

Anguirus nodded. "Yup. Now, let's go into my videogame room."

Godzilla nodded, and the two dinosaurs came towards a warp pipe, but when they got to the room, they found King Kong playing a Gamecube with Peter Jackson's King Kong game in it.

"KING KONG!" Anguirus yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Playin' video games," King Kong replied, as he munched on some chips.

Anguirus fumed and growled. "King Kong, get out of my house right now, or I will..."

King Kong groaned. "Oh come on, Anguirus! I want to be cool and have a huge fan-base like you and Godzilla!"

"But you have a fan-base..." Godzilla interrupted. "And besides that, you-"

However, before Godzilla could finish, Anguirus was beating down King Kong to a bloody pulp.

Godzilla sweatdropped. "Okay...I'll just not say anything..."

Anguirus sighed. "God, I hate that huge building climbing ape so much."

Godzilla then felt himself being sucked up, and went down the pipe.

"GODZILLA!" Anguirus shouted in that Japanese accent from Godzilla 2000.

* * *

Godzilla came through another end, and just when he was about to walk out, two figures appeared from nowhere. 

"What the?" Godzilla exclaimed, as the two figures appeared out of nowhere. "Ah crap."

"We must take you to our master for trespassing!" Gorgo shouted, snarling her teeth.

Godzilla only gulped, like in the style of horror films.

Rhedosaurus sighed. "Look, either you come easily, or we'll force you."

Godzilla was about to say something, when he suddenly bonked his head on the ceiling, and fell unconscious.

Gorgo and Rhedosaurus grinned and picked up Godzilla. "Glad you agreed to come easily."

The two reptiles then summoned a warp portal and went through it with Godzilla. The warp portal shortly disappeared afterwards.

Anguirus popped out from the warp pipe, and looked around. He gasped when he saw the remainense of the warp portal. "ACXK! GODZILLA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

**To Be Continued... **


	2. Random Preperations

**Godzilla and Anguirus's Random Quest**

Disclaimer: We don't own Godzilla and Company. They belong to Toho. Rhedosaurus belongs to Ray Harryhausen. Gorgo belongs to MGM.

* * *

Anguirus appeared in front of three monsters he has called up to help get back Godzilla. "All right, my monster brethren, we are now on the search for Godzilla and his heinous kidnappers." 

Rodan raised his hand. "Question: Why did you summon US for?"

Baragon nodded. "Yeah. Can't you just go and rescue Godzilla yourself?"

Anguirus sweatdropped. "Well...I thought chances would be better if I brought you guys with me..."

Gorosaurus shrugged. "Hey, it's cool. Monsters stick together, you know."

"Like Eggos?" Baragon joked.

Crickets chirped for several minutes.

Baragon sweatdropped. "Sorry about that joke."

Anguirus smiled. "Eh, it's okay. We're gonna need jokes for this rescue trip."

"Sweet," Rodan said.

Anguirus then started marching in front, with Rodan, Baragon, and Gorosaurus behind him. "Okay, monsters, move out!"

And thus, the four reptilian monsters started trekking out of the Monster Island fields and headed towards the newly opened warp portal in front of them.

* * *

Godzilla woke up. "Urgh…where am I?" 

Gorgo laughed. "You are in Germany."

"NOOO!" Godzilla screamed in Darth Vader's voice.

Darth Vader growled. "You know how many times people kept doing that since Episode 3 came out? Over 1000."

"Whoa," Gorgo said in disbelief as Darth Vader left. She turned to Godzilla. "Anyway, you're not in Germany, you're in our Master's chambers."

Godzilla screamed in horror again, but then thought for a moment. "Wait a minute…Master?"

Gorgo growled. "Do you have something that has something to do with him?"

Godzilla waved his hands in the air in defense. "No, no! Not that! It's just…" He pondered. "There's something familiar with this 'Master'…I wonder who he is…"

"You'll find out soon enough," Gorgo said, as she slammed Godzilla's cell door and left for the hallway.

Godzilla sat down on the bunk, still thinking. "Master…Master…could it be Orga? Nah…too predictable…hrmm…who could it actually be…"

* * *

In the throne room was Gamera, who was sitting on top of his throne, adjusting his crown. Rhedosaurus came in a few minutes afterwards. 

"Rhedosaurus," Gamera said, from his comfortable throne, "Did you capture Godzilla?"

Rhedosaurus nodded. "Yes I have, sire."

Gamera chuckled. "Excellent..." He said in Mr. Burns' voice, tapping his fingers. "Now all we need to do are capture Mothra and King Ghidorah."

"That won't be a problem," Rhedosaurus said, grinning.

Gamera's eyes light up. "How so then, Rhedosaurus?"

"Follow me," Rhedosaurus said, as he headed out of the throne room.

Gamera got up and followed Rhedosaurus right into the International TV room.

Rhedosaurus picked up a remote and pointed it at the TV. "All right, TV on."

Right when the TV turned on, the screen featured the horror of...

Barney the Dinosaur.

"I love you, you love me," Barney sang happily, "We're a happy family...with a great big hug..."

"Eeeewwwwww..." Gamera shuddered.

Rhedosaurus sweatdropped. "Whoops...uh...how did that get there?" He then pressed the TV remote, and the TV screen turned off.

"That was some freaky crap," Gamera said.

Rhedosaurus nodded. "Yes it was. Now HERE's the plan." He turned the TV screen on again, which had Mothra looking at a flier. "You know how much Mothra likes pie? Well, both me and Gorgo will send her a flier for a pie-eating contest. Then, when she arrives, she will compete, and soon after that, when she wins, she will die for being too full," He explained, chuckling.

Gamera scratched his head. "What happens if Mothra loses?"

Rhedosaurus laughed. "HA! If Mothra lost? Mothra NEVER loses! ...Unless it's against Godzilla or King Ghidorah, of course."

Gamera nodded, and then frowned. "Yeah, but Mothra's no match for my brother..."

Rhedosaurus rolled his eyes. "Eh, what are the odds?"

Gamera nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He then thought for a moment. "But how are you gonna kill King Ghidorah?"

Rhedosaurus smirked evilly. "With a robotic version of himself." He chuckled.

Gamera grinned evilly and also chuckled. "Tell me more..."

* * *

Next time…on **Survivor**! Er…I mean…**Godzilla and Anguirus's Random Quest**! 

Godzilla gets transformed into Ash Ketchum!

Mothra enters in the pie-eating contest!

Anguirus, Baragon, Rodan, and Gorosaurus arrive at Gamera's fortress, but with unexpected delays!

King Ghidorah comes face-to-face with his robotic self!

All this and more on **Dragon Ball Z**…

Godzilla/Anguirus: A-HERM.

Uh…I meant **Godzilla and Anguirus's Random Quest**…

Godzilla/Anguirus: Much betta.


	3. Mothra, Ghidorah, and Gyaos, Oh My!

**Godzilla and Anguirus's Random Quest**

Author's Notes: Special thanks to everyone who have reviewed! Seeing how this has been favored 4 times, I will update this for the sake of the Godzilla series! Don't worry, the ideas that have been summited through reviews will be present in the next chapter, but I decided to save those for the next one because I wanted to show you what happens with Mothra, Battra, and King Ghidorah. And plus, Gigan and Megalon get a cameo, but don't worry! The other monsters will return, so keep your spirits up and enjoy Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: We don't own Godzilla and Company. They belong to Toho. Rhedosaurus belongs to Ray Harryhausen. Gorgo belongs to MGM.

* * *

Gigan and Megalon were in Monster Island, pratically doing nothing, to be exact. Except, of course, hangin' around. 

"So...what do you want to do on this fine Thursday?" Gigan asked Megalon.

Megalon shrugged. "Oh, the usual...play Banjo-Tooie."

Gigan smirked. "You know, I managed to beat that awesome game in 5 days."

Megalon narrowed his eyes. "Oh wow. And how was the ending?"

Gigan chuckled. "I'd tell you, but the narrator wouldn't allow it."

Megalon looked around, confused. "Narrator? What narrator?"

Gigan sighed. "Nevermind. Let's just get to the story."

Megalon shrugged, as the two watched the TV screen.

* * *

Mothra and Battra were on their usual walks together, when they noticed a resturant that had fliers of the pie-eating contest. 

"Wow!" Mothra exclaimed, "There's gonna be a pie eating contest!" She squealed. "I'm so excited!"

Battra laughed. "Do you REALLY love pie that much?"

Mothra nodded. "Of course! After all, I'm known for loving pie!"

Battra smirked. "I'm sure that you're also picky."

Mothra fumed. "I am not!"

Battra chuckled. "You are too!"

Mothra growled. "I am not!"

Battra grumbled back. "You are too!"

Mothra pouted. "I am not picky! I happen to like all kinds of pie!"

Battra scoffed. "No you don't! I can name five pies you don't like!"

Mothra mumbled and then said angrily, "Fine! I want to see you do that!"

Battra smirked and started counting. "Mountain Dew pie, carrot pie, Pepsi pie…" Battra paused and started to think.

Mothra grinned. "HA! That's three!" Mothra exclaimed triumphantly.

"Great, you can count…" Battra grumbled, distracted. Then he began naming pies again. "Pecan pie, and banana cream pie!"

Mothra frowned. "Okay…you win…"

Battra sighed. "Look, can we just go to the stupid resturant?"

Mothra smiled. "Okay."

So the two moth-like monsters started walking again. When they got closer to the resturant, Mothra squealed and pointed at it.

"Look, Battra! There it is! The famous and well-known All-European International Resturant!" Mothra squealed.

Battra sighed and slapped his forehead. "Mothra, WHY do you have to do that EVERY FRICKIN' TIME? Everytime we get there, it's like you haven't been here for 100 Million damn years!"

Mothra rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I can't contain myself. PIE does this to me, you know."

Battra groaned. "Will you at LEAST get out of that stupid position?"

"No," Mothra said, still pointing at the resturant.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gamera's big and evil fortress...(cue dramatically evil and spooky music)... 

"Now, Gyaos, we need you to go to the All-European International Resturant and host the pie-eating contest," Gamera instructed.

Gyaos sweatdropped. "But...but...but..."

Rhedosaurus sighed. "For God's sakes, just go."

Gyaos waved his hands in the air. "But I can't! I just can't!"

Gamera sighed and whispered to Rhedosaurus, "If you can't make them do somethin', bribe them..."

Rhedosaurus turned to Gamera and nodded. "Gotcha." He turned to Gyaos. "Okay, Gyaos, I'll give you some Japanese food and sushi if you go."

Gyaos continued to wave his hands in the air. "But I can't go! I don't have a good purpose!"

Rhedosaurus sighed. "Fine, we'll get you a Nintendo Wii, a Playstation 3, and an X-Box 360!"

Gyaos's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped all the way to the ground. "REALLY?"

Rhedosaurus and Gamera grinned.

"Really," Rhedosaurus added.

Gyaos cheered. "WOO! I'M GOING THERE RIGHT NOW!"

And just like that, the flying monster zoomed right out of Gamera's fortress.

Gamera sighed. "About friggin' time!"

Rhedosaurus nodded. "Yup. So...what do you want to do?"

Gamera rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know...listen to George W. Bush's excellent and important speeches?"

Rhedosaurus's eyes gleamed. "HELL YEAH!"

And just like that, the two reptilian monsters went into the living room to watch George W. Bush's very important speech on CNN.

* * *

We now go back to Monster Island, where we see King Ghidorah about to fry a Goomba (from the Mario universe, if you don't know). 

"For the love of God! NOOOO!" The Goomba shouted, as it was blasted into oblivion by King Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah sighed of relief. "Good, now no one will ever know that I lost to a Goomba at poker."

Suddenly, a letter appeared from nowhere and landed down in front of King Ghidroah.

"What's this?" King Ghidroah said to himself, as he picked up the letter and started reading it. "'Dear King Ghidorah, see me at the tallest point of Monster Island.'" He shrugged. "Works for me."

King Ghidorah then started flying towards the top of Monster Island's tallest peak, where a mecha version of himself waited.

King Ghidorah looked at his mecha version in awe. "Woah...who are you?"

The mecha Ghidorah smirked. "One who is instrcuted on killing..." He started chuckling evilly, with King Ghidorah puzzled.

* * *

NEXT TIME, ALL OF THE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED...ON **DRAGON BALL GT**! 

Godzilla/Anguirus: A-HERM.

Uh..I mean...**Godzilla and Anguirus's Random Quest**...

Godzilla/Anguirus: Better.


	4. Eeeeeeeiiiihooohoooohooohoooooieeeee!

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Aw right! My resurrection (sort of) is coming along really smoothly! Now I'll be able to continue (and eventually complete) what I originally wanted to do all the way back in 2006 (when I was a lot stupider and an inferior sophomore)! Anyway, I got nothing to say to compliment on this new chapter of a good fanfic from way back in my idiot days on fanfiction Net, but for new readers and those who have enjoyed this fanfic, enjoy the new resurrection of Godzilla and Anguirus's random Quest, whether it be short or long! Toodles!

Fanfiction Board of Announcements: Due to the stupidity of the jokes and puns used in this chapter, there will be no reference to Sony or Microsoft. We apologize greatly for this inconvenience.

* * *

Last time, on Mario and Luigi's idiotic Quest... wait a minute, mario and Luigi aren't even in this... CUT!!

**TAKE 2**

Last time on Godzilla and Anguirus's Random Quest... King Ghidorah encountered his deadly, mechanical counterpart! What will happen? Who will win? And what became of Godzilla and Anguirus, the true stars of this pathetic fanfiction! Find out... now!

* * *

"Why doesn't Godzilla send me any letters anymore?" Jet Jaguar said to himself as he sighed, his mailbox filled with nothing but hate mail, and not on letter from his good friend Godzilla.

* * *

King Ghidorah merely blinked as he turned his head to the right, confused by Mecha King Ghidorah's earlier proclamation. "...Whut?" He dumbly responded, his left head laughing like a redneck.

Mecha King Ghidorah fumed, feeling greatly insulted. "How dare you insult my pride. YOU MUST DIE!!" And thus, prompted an explosion, causing Mecha King Ghidorah to sacrifice himself as King Ghidorah was sent several miles into the air, falling in the horizon, screaming the famously beloved Goofy holler.

"_**Eeeeeeeiiiihooohoooohooohoooooieeeee!!**_"

* * *

Godzilla yawned loudly as he looked at his watch. He let out a bored sigh as Rhedosaurus entered into the room, grinning. Godzilla looked up, and he sighed, walking towards Rhedosaurus.

"Hey Rhedo, anything interesting having one on in the last months?" Godzilla asked, seemingly breaking the fourth wall.

Rhedosaurus merely grinned, tapping his fingers together. "Well, Mothra entered that pie contest, and she hasn't been heard of or seen ever since. Your pals have all been banished to the swamplands. And speaking of which..." He took out a needle, grinning like a maniac. "I have the PERFECT thing for you."

Godzilla raised his right eyebrow (wait a minute, he doesn't even have any fur-related features!), wondering what Rhedosaurus meant. "And may I ask what is so special about a needle?"

PLOMP!! Rhedosaurus stuck the needle into Godzilla's neck, and after two seconds, took it out, cackling evilly. Godzilla rubbed the back of his head, coughing as he felt that Rhedosaurus wasted any good effort.

"Uhh, Rhedo, you all right?" Godzilla asked as he moaned, his head feeling dizzy. Godzilla fell on the ground, rubbing his head as he moaned in pain. "Ourgh... what the heck... why am I feeling woozy...?"

Rhedosaurus grinned, glancing right at Godzilla, eye to eye. "Oh ho, my dear cousin, I have injected you the Idiot Needle, and it will soon consume you into the one thing you'd NEVER want to be!"

Godzilla simply gave Rhedosaurus a cold stare. "And, may I ask, just WHAT is that particular thing?" However, it was then that Godzilla started to take a weird shape, and in a matter of minutes, transformed into... "WHAT!? YOU TURNED ME INTO PEPPY HARE FROM STAR FOX!?"

Rhedosaurus laughed his head off, feeling almighty and powerful. "Ha! Ha ha! Enjoy doing endless amounts of barrel rolls inside your cell, Godzilla Hare, because that's the only thing you'll EVER do for the rest of your life!" He continued laughing like an evil genius as he left, while Godzilla shrugged and started doing barrel rolls against the wall, hurting his head as he continuously did a barrel roll, even shouting the infamous phrase. And yet he didn't even yelp.

It's as if old Godzilla, in a now mortal form of a hilarious but old and frail rabbit, felt nothing at all.

Nothing at all.

NOTHING AT ALL.

"Stupid Sexy Flanders!" Godzilla muttered under his breath after breaking the fourth wall, adding on, "What's next? As a super secret attack in the end, I get a landmaster!?"

* * *

Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away, Masahiro Sakurai can be heard laughing as he reads the following fanfic, feeling honored to have been mentioned.

The people reading this fanfiction who understood the joke applauded, and then were shot by Gorgo.


	5. The Murky Swamp

PS: Just to let you know, I abbreviated the names in this chapter. Anguirus is Angus, Rodan is still... Rodan (XD), Baragon is Bara, and good ol' Gorosaurus is Goro. Enjoy the chapter, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

Anguirus, Rodan, Baragon, and Gorosaurus were all apparently lost in the swamp as they tried to find the whereabouts of Godzilla's location, but were not doing quite so well. Eventually, it came to a point where the four reptilian monsters were willing to give up.

"So, how about that Godzilla, huh?" Bara stated, sighing as he sat on a large boulder, yawning loudly.

Angus frowned, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the map, which was upside down. "Uhh... according to the map, we are... um... seventy miles away..."

"Seventy miles!?" Bara and Goro both exclaimed at the same time, frowning.

Angus chuckled nervously, receiving glares from everyone, sweatdropping nervously. "Ehehehehe... well, we all make mistakes, right...?"

Rodan sighed, folding his arms as he nodded. "True. But still," He snatched the map from Angus and bonked him on the head, "At the very least, you could know where we are heading to!"

Angus frowned, rubbing his sore spot on his head. "You don't have to be so mean, Rodan..."

Goro looked up into the sky, to see that the sun was drifting towards the northwestern direction. he then shouted to the other three monsters, "I know how we can get to Godzilla's whereabouts! You remember how all kaiju have some connection to the sun?"

Rodan nodded as he asked, "Go on..."

Goro grinned, and he pointed at the sun while explaining. "Well, all we have to do is follow the sun, and we'll be able to find Godzilla's whereabouts1 It's almost a given!"

Bara grinned, getting his hopes up. "Well, why did you not make that point up earlier?" He then jumped up and started following the sun's tracks, shouting to the other three, "Come on, let's go and follow the sun!"

Anguirus, Rodan, and Gorosaurus all looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and all followed Baragon as the four reptilian monsters made their way through the murky swamp, in hopes of finding Godzilla.


	6. Drats! Foiled again!

Gamera was eating popcorn as Rhedosaurus and Gorgo entered, wearing crowns on their heads as they each had a swim trophy from an event they competed in earlier. The radioactive turtle noticed this, and he decided to ask what happened earlier.

"Oh, it's simple, your majesty," Gorgo giggled as she handed the trophy to Gamera, "Me and Rhedosaurus here entered into a swimming contest, and we both did our best to get the trophies and these nice crowns!"

"isn't it great?" Rhedosaurus added, situating his crown as he posed, grinning.

Gamera yawned, handing the trophy back to Gorgo. "I don't care about a stupid swimming contest. I want to know how are the other monsters?"

Gorgo and Rhedosaurus looked at each other, then turned to face Gamera.

"Well..." Gorgo started as she rubbed the back of her head, "The four that you wanted us to go after are lost in the swamplands, so I guess they won't be much of trouble, yes?"

Gamera sighed as he closed his eye, turning to Rhedosaurus. "And you, Mr. Beast from 20,000 Fathoms? How is Godzilla doing?"

Rhedosaurus's grin went to a straight, concerned frown as he gulped, sweatdropping nervously. "Uhhh... about that... hehehehe..."

"..." Gamera then bursted into anger, screaming furiously as he released fiery balls of rage all around, causing Gorgo and Rhedosaurus to panic and hide from their master's fury.

* * *

Godzilla, who managed to revert back into his classic reptilian form, has managed to successfully escape, chuckling to himself as he continued digging under the castle. Upon reaching the outside, he stretched as he turned around, pointed at the castle, laughed, mocking the tall, protective structure.

"Ha! Imprison me now, you stupid old fortress!" Godzilla laughed as he turned around to take a step forward, only to fall into a seemingly bottomless pit and scream for help.

Rhedosaurus and Gorgo popped their heads out of the lush bushes nearby, laughing as they gave each other a high five, trumping Godzilla once again.

* * *

Back in his cage within the castle, Godzilla sighed as he looked at the bright white moon, wondering if Anguirus was going to rescue him.

"Anguirus is sure taking his sweet time..." The King of the Monsters muttered quietly, looking at his Mario watch, "What could be possibly be doing on his rescue mission...?"


	7. Cheater

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Cheater." Dialga muttered as he watched Palkia plug in another white Gamecube controller.

Palkia fumed, slapping Dialga as he remarked, "I'm not a cheater!"

"Then why are you using another controller?" Dialga stated as he rolled his eyes while pointing at the extra controller, chuckling.

Palkia, sweating nervously, looked down with shame as he could not think of a good retort. "Ergh... just shut up!"

Dialga simply shook his head, putting his right arm around palkia. "Heh. Yeah. As if that'll do anything."

"Will you guys just shut up!?" Giratina snapped, sighing as he turned back to face the computer. "Honestly... how are we suppose to rescue Godzilla if you two don't shut up?"

"Question: WHY are we, of all things, in a Godzilla fanfiction when we clearly are from Pokemon?" Dialga asked, making a very good point.

Giratina turned around to face Dialga, groaning as Palkia slapped his forehead. Dialga sweatdropped, and he began whistling nervously.

"You just have to go and break the fourth wall, didn't you?" Palkia stated as he folded his arms together.

Giratina then stopped typing on the keyboard and turned to Palkia. "Then why don't you try and go get Godzilla? It may seem like a piece of cake for you!"

Palkia's eyes lit up. "Yeah! It is a piece of cake!" He headed towards the door, opened it up, and turned around, to wave to Dialga and Giratina. "I'll go and rescue Godzilla, and you two do absolutely noting. Ciao!" With that, he slammed the door and headed off.

Giratina and Dialga looked at each other, both of the legendary dragon Pokemon being silent for several seconds.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Cheater."


	8. A Newcoming Nightmare?

"Gee, it sure is boring around here," Godzilla admitted as he stretched, emitting a loud yawn that could easily be mistaken for a roar.

Rhedosaurus, who was sipping some of his British tea, placed down his cup and replied, "Mah boi, this peace is what ALL true captive monsters strive for!"

"I just wonder what Gamera's up to..." Was all that Godzilla stated as he looked out of his jail window yet again for the nine thousandth and twelve time, having looked over nine thousaaaand and eleven times prior.

* * *

Gamera watched some random episode of Smurfs on his high definition television set, which was also wide screen. Flickering through the channels, the radioactive turtle sighed out of pure boredom as a curious Gorgo entered into the room.

"Sire, I found a monster that would be able to make Godzilla rue the day he was born," Gorgo started as she coughed, "Shall I let him go and see Godzilla?"

Gamera glanced at Gorgo, rolling his eyes. "What? Heaven forbid that there is a monster worse than old Godzilla..."

Gorgo grinned, her hands clapping together as she started hopping. "Oh! In that case, you'll be pleasantly surprised." The feminine green reptilian monster moved to the right, to reveal a strange, new monster that Gamera could instantly tell just by the appearance...

"...Gabera? Seriously?"

Gabera, the strange, bluish-green cat monster only found in the quirky Godzilla's Revenge movie (which wasn't even a real Godzilla movie when you consider all of the good parts was just a dream, safe the hilarious robbers) simply waved as he has had his mouth pierced from being far annoying. Gorgo then showed gabera the way to Godzilla's cell, while Gamera began questioning himself on if he picked the right monsters to be under his rule or not.

"Speaking of which," Gamera pointed out to himself, "What ever happened to Gyaos...?"

* * *

Gyaos can be seen hanging upon a hard, stone wall, while the other barbaric monsters laugh and chat while having a jolly good time at the local medieval bar.


	9. King Ghidorah Joins the Brawl!

Back in the swampland, our four reptilian idiots - err, I mean, heroes, are bravely marching through the marsh. Eh, eh?

"What a terrible pun," Gorosaurus remarked as he slipped, falling flat on his face in the murky mud.

Anguirus, Rodan, and Baragon all bursted into laughter as they then received angry glares from Gorosaurus, who shook the mud off his face.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just keep going," Gorosaurus stating, looking up at the sky to see a black figure coming closer. "...Hmmm?" He pointed at the sky. "What's that?"

Baragon looked up, scratching his head in confusion. "What's what? I don't see anything..."

Rodan winced, being able to see the black figure. "Wait a minute, I'm starting to get a clearer look of it-"

OOMPH!! King Ghidorah crash landed on Rodan, wounding the radioactive Pterodactyl as the three headed golden dragon got up, coughing after his fall. Anguirus, Baragon, and Gorosaurus stared at Ghidorah in shock and awe, while Rodan moaned weakly, lying on the ground after being squashed.

"Hehehe," Ghidorah chuckled, his left head whistling innocently while his right head started rolling his eyes, the main (aka middle) head speaking up, "Sorry 'bout that, guys. I got bwasted by dat dere Mecha version of myself."

"Mecha?" Anguirus repeated, dropping his jaw as he shook his head in despair. "Oh no... it's worse than I thought. Now we have mechanical versions of kaiju hunting us down."

"Hey, cheer up," Baragon stated to Anguirus, ramming him by the shoulder, "It could be much worse. We could be lost in a random swamp we weren't even near-"

Gorosaurus, upon hearing this statement proclaimed loud, slapped his forehead, and muttered to himself. Baragon chuckled nervously as he sweatdropped, receiving a glare from Anguirus.

"Well, okay. But that's not the point," baragon tried again, clearing his throat, "What I'm trying to say is, things could be much worse."

Ghidorah shrugged. "Yeah, well, i wanna join you guys. I got nothing else to do but lose at poker-" He was slammed by both of his other two heads, moaning as he felt dizzy.

Anguirus, Baragon, and Gorosaurus all huddled together, muttering to each other on whether to allow King Ghidorah to join their crew. After two minutes and thirty eight seconds, the reptilian trio turned around, and smiled.

"Welcome to the crew!" Anguirus, Baragon, and Gorosaurus welcomed, throwing confetti at Ghidorah.

Ghidorah cheered, and he started firing several bolts of yellow lightning, causing some trees to burst into flames. Chuckling nervously, the golden three-headed dragon stated, "Okay, let's get the show on the road!"

**_King Ghidorah has joined your party!_**

"What party?" Gorosaurus stated as he, Anguirus, Baragon, and Ghidorah headed westward, leaving behind a squashed Rodan.

"... Don't leave me!" Rodan shouted, struggling to get back up after being squashed good.


	10. Rhedosaurus Realizes his Purpose

"...Go fish." Godzilla stated as he placed a card down on the table.

Rhedosaurus glanced at the radioactive dinosaur as he picked up another card. he paused, and slammed all of his cards down on the table, sighing as he started shaking his head.

"Godzilla, why are we even trying anymore?" Rhedosaurus stated, trying to prove a point, "Ever since me and Gorgo kidnapped you from Anguirus's house, it's been nothing but stupidity. There's obviously something wrong with that."

Godzilla frowned, scratching his head. "Wait, what do you mean, Rhedo?"

Rhedosaurus sighed, looking out at the cell window, to see the bright moon shining the dark, blue night sky. "Well, ever since I started serving under Gamera, I realized that the rest of my life was pretty much sealed as a peon. It just seems too late to go and change back my life style the way it was."

Godzilla rubbed his chin, asking with curiosity, "Well, what was your old life like, then?"

Rhedosaurus sighed, smiling as he closed his eyes and allowed the memories to flow back. "Oh, it was great. relaxing on my own island, taking a stroll through the beach, gathering delicius fruits and vegetables in my own tropical jungle..." His smile went to a frown, realizing this. "All that traded in for what turned out to be a lie."

Godzilla blinked, his mind empty as a shell. "What? You mean all this you're doing for Gamera... it's a lie?"

Rhedosaurus nodded back in response, folding his arms. "Yes. You see, Godzilla, my purpose for the events of this fanfic are no more important than you, but I'll just state this. if you do manage to escape or be successfully rescued by your friends, please do me a favor and truly experience as much as you can with your life."

Godzilla thought for a moment, and he then grinned, whispering to Rhedosaurus up close and personal. "Hey... if I do manage to get free from here, how about considering to going with me, hmm?"

Rhedosaurus was silent for several seconds, and he smirked, responding as he got up and left with, "Well, I'll consider it. Thanks, Godzilla."

Godzilla smiled, waving goodbye to Rhedosaurus as he watched the four-legged reptilian monster shut the door close. "All right. I'll let you know!" he shouted, as he then turned on his personal wide-screen television set and started playing Mario Kart Wii on his own Wii (how he managed to get it all stuffed within his radioactive spikes is a mystery beyond me). Sitting on his comfortable red sofa, Godzilla sighed happily as he remarked to himself with pride, "Man, it's good to be a prisoner when you can have a Wii and Mario Kart Wii to play with."


	11. Godzilla vs Gamera

It was four in the morning, and Godzilla gasped, taking in as much fresh air as possible. He sighed of relief as he stood on his two legs, turning around and laughing as he managed to escape from his prison, being outside of the castle.

"HA!! I did manage to escape, after all!" Godzilla stated with pride as he rubbed his chin, thinking up an idea, "And now, sticking true to Rhedosaurus's word, I'll go and experience life to the fullest." He then smirked as he began to chuckle evilly. "But first..."

Several minutes later inside the castle, Rhedosaurus was doing his routine check up on the prison cell, seeing the huge hole that Godzilla has dug. He took a moment to take the consideration of Godzilla escaping in, and he smiled, chuckling as he muttered under his breath, "Godzilla, you have made me proud. Now go and kick Gamera's butt to the extreme." With that, Rhedosaurus headed straight down the hole and bursted a hole through it, leaving the premisis of the castle as he went back to enjoy his former life style, finally freeing himself of being a simple peon.

It was the next night, and Gamera has somehow managed to take control of the entire world.

"Bwa ha ha!" Gamera laughed as he played around with his action figures that he had in storage a long time ago, "Now, this planet is under my control! And that means all the action figures for the world to play with!"

Gorgo made her entrance into the throne room as she cleared her throat, Gamera's other lackey not being present.

"Umm, Gamera, I just want to say," Gorgo started as she took out a letter, holding it next to her face, "I have decided to head back to the cold seas nearby Scotland so I can reunite with my husband and son."

"WHAT!?" Gamera exclaimed angrily as he fell off his throne, landing flat on his face as he was shocked beyond shocked. "What do you mean, you're retiring!?" he panicked, biting his claws as he looked around frantically. "Is it because I hang around too much on TV Tropes!?"

Gorgo sighed as she shook her head. "Well, it is true that TV Tropes may potentially ruin your life, but that's not the gist I'm pointing out." She motioned her hand as she stated, holding a note in her other hand, "It's just that, I decided to quit and head back to my previous life. So yeah, nice knowing you, Mr. Gamera." She began to head out of the throne room, turning around to face Gamera one last time. "Oh yeah, and Rhedosaurus quit, too."

"WHAT!?" Gamera exclaimed as blood began gushing out of his mouth, his eyeballs brimming with yellow electricity as he screamed loudly, "BUT HOW!!! HOW COULD I LOSE MY BEST HENCEMEN!? HOW!?"

Rhedosaurus was seen deep in the depths within the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, whistling to himself as he was having a friendly dinner with a random family of mutant crabs, who were eager to part with Krabby Patties with the reptilian monster.

Gamera controlled himself and thought deep thoughts deeply, as suddenly the entire throne shook, and a second later, BAM!! Gamera was knocked into the wall as the entire castle crumbled, leaving only the throne room in place. Gamera moaned in pain as he tossed his crown away, getting up, to see an enraged Godzilla.

"Time to beat you up mercessly!" Godzilla shouted as he roared, running towards gamera and tackling him to the ground.

Gamera growled angrily as he got to his senses, getting into a fighting stance. "It's on now!" He bellowed back as he grabbed Godzilla's right hand, smashing Godzilla into the television set nearby.

Godzilla got up, apparently not feeling the pain as he grabbed a few sticks and started chucking them at gamera. gamera hid into hsi shell, spinning around and forcing dust up into Godzilla' stomach as he then rammed into Godzilla, causing the ground to split into three. Godzilla got up and used his tail to jump really high, landing on gamera and smacking him out of the shell with his tail, using it to suffocate Gamera. Gamera used his claws to pierce Godzilla's tail, causing Godzilla to yelp as he was then chucked onto several trees. gamera then clapped his hands as several spikes began spiking Godzilla, impaling the mutated dinosaur as the mutated turtle began tossing empty bottles of Pepsi at Godzilla. Godzilla punched the bottles away, before being kissed several times in the face by mini gameras, biting them to bits as he was picked up and chucked at a nearby stadium, causing it to burst into flames as it collasped on itself.

Meanwhile, the writer for the fanfic pondered as he rubbed his chin, wondering how to make the situation even more stupider than it was. He gasped, and snapped his fingers. "I know!"

Back on the battlefield, Godzilla was being pecked to death by several mutant chickens that shot lasers from their eyes, causing Gamera to laugh, the laugh making Godzilla's ears bleed. Godzilla suddenly evolved into a cat and escaped the chickens, running up gamera's left leg and scratching the turtle as he returned to his normal form. gamera hopped up and down in a skirt, using the pink-colored skirt to grab Godzilla and toss him into the air. Godzilla then ricochetted into several different colored balloons, before being reflected back to the ground by a bright, shiny rainbow with eyes. Godzilla shook off the pain and fired his radioactive fiery breath at gamera, who replied with his own radioactive fiery breath. The two continued breathing fire at each other, until Godzilla did a barrel roll and quickly shot a blast of fire underneath gamera's feet, causing the ground to collaspe as Gamera fell right into the pit.

"CURSE YOU, GODZILLA!!!" Gamera was heard shouting in rage as he disappeared into the earth's core, apparently not to be seen again.

Godzilla grinned as she stood triumphally, laughing as he them gave himself a PROMOTION.


End file.
